All The Right Moves
by XMissBatX
Summary: This is the story of "Mad Love", but from a different point of view. The love & hate for The Joker, The struggles to be with him, The aftermath of it all... Will true love save? Or Will it be the downfall in the end.


CHAPTER ONE: Dr. Feelgood

Gotham hadn't changed…Yeah the crime level has dropped, but many of those who use to reign terror over the city had went into hiding, who knows why.

Could be they just got bored or they didn't think it was worth it anymore since the batman had stopped thwarting them.

Truth was, Bruce had finally retired…After the death of Barbra Gordon at the hands of The Scarecrow, he didn't want to fight the crime in the city streets.

He just hid up in his mansion on the hill while the city continued to thrive, though at the same time decay from the inside out.

It use to be a paradise once for the criminals & scurge of Gothams underground, but that was a long time ago…

My story sort of starts here…I guess…

My name is Harliene Quinnzell, I use to be a intern doctor at Arkham Asylum here in Gotham…I was a good student, got perfect grades. I graduated medical school & got my internship…Though, I did not know that my life would soon slowly begin to slip into madness.

Here was were I was introduced to the one thing that would change my life forever... I remember it like it was yesterday…

I had strolled the halls of cells with the other doctors almost everyday, But passing by a certain one I would stop or look over my shoulder at the strange man behind the glass. His pale skin, the green hair, the scars coming from both sides of his mouth…

He would either be sitting in the corner of the room or laying on his bed.

I was so intrigued by this man, I dug up his file as I began to read: 

"Real Name: Jack napier  
Alias: The Joker  
Age: Unknown  
Date of birth: Unknown  
Place of origin: Unknown

Jack worked for a chemical plant in Gotham city, Very dedicated man trying to support his wife Jeannie (Deceased).  
After loosing his job, he began falling into the mob scene. Doing anything possible to get money to keep a roof over him & his wifes head since she was carrying their unborn child.

In the midst of a breaking & entering into the chemical plant that he was formally employed by with two accomplices (Unknown), Batman intercepted the criminals.

During the fight, Jack fell into one of the many pools of chemicals. Which bleached his skin & turned his hair green.

Soon after, His wife was discovered dead along with their unborn child in their home. (See autopsy report on Jeannie Napier.)

He is extremely intelligent and has a firm grasp of chemical engineering and weapon design, which he uses to create various instruments of terror, death, and criminal hilarity.  
His mental state is completely unstable.  
He is highly insane and is a regular in Arkham Asylum.  
The Joker will at one time be mischievous and funny, but at other times be violent, brutal, and cruel. There seems to be no cure for the Joker's insanity."

The rest were just notes written by other doctors who have Tried to cure him of his madness.  
I approached the head of staff & told him my interest in the Joker, at first he thought I was crazy…

"Everyone who has tried curing that man has either given up, vanished or have died Harleen. He's a high risk patient… Are you sure you could even handle him?"

He asked as I simply smiled & nodded, He sighed shaking his head as he signed the papers giving me permission to become the Jokers new Psychologist.

The day I signed that paper, was the day I signed my life away…or at least the normal, good hearted side anyway…

Day after Day for weeks I would sit with him for our hourly session, I would try talking to him only to have him retort in riddles & rhymes. Soon he began questioning me about myself…

I remember the first time he really opened up to me, I pressed the button on the tape recorder & got to work.

"Patient interview number 1"  
I spoke clearly into the mic, he laid there on his bed looking at me, his hands behind his head, his legs crossed.

"So I'm your first eh toots!? You know what they say, you never forget your first time…I'll try to make it memorable for you"  
he said as he sat up slightly, resting on his elbow. A cunning, mischievous smile on his face.

I smiled, blushing as I tapped the tip of my pen on my clipboard.

"You already have, So tell me…why do you do the things you do?"

He chuckled as he motioned towards me.

"Why do you think I do it?"

I thought for a moment, chewing on the top of my pen. Then I sighed, relaxing a little.

"Fame, Notoriety, a desire to stand out from the crowd, a wicked sense of humor"

I said confidently as he sat up straight, a look of shock on his face. He quickly rose to his feet as he walked over & stood in front of me. He pointed with a chuckle.

"Your really good, How did you figure it out doc!? I've had doctors poking around in here for years & no one has been as correct and shall I add as beautiful as you"

I sat back a little, blushing again. Soon a smile came to my face. I was making progress.

"Really!? Ah, your just playing with me."

I said making a shooing motion with my hand, he placed a hand on my shoulder shaking his head.

"Well you'll never know will you…Unless"

He turned his back to me, crossing his arms, one hand on his chin in a thinking matter. I was anxious, I was making progress into finding out who this mysterious man truly was.

"Unless what!? Tell me."

He shook his head as he walked back over to his cot, laying back down he smirked.

"That my dear is for another time…I believe our hour is up doc"

He said as he pointed to the invisible watch on his wrist, a frown came to my face as I bit my lower lip. I rose to my feet cradling the clipboard in my arms, I clicked the recorder off as I walked to the door.

I took one last look over my shoulder at him as the guards let me out. I went back to my office to compile my notes & listen to our discussions.

The next evening I returned to work to find a vase of red roses sitting on my desk, On the card it read "From Mr. J with love". How did they get in here? I doubt the guards would bring them to me… he must of snuck out of his cell in the night… I wanted to run to a guard but at the same time I didn't.

I took a big sniff of them, smileing I slipped my white doctors coat on, grabbed my clipboard & recorder then headed for his cell.

As I stepped in he was sitting in his usually corner with a smile on his face like always.

"Would you like to tell me how the roses got in my office?"

"Its quite simple really, I put them there. Why don't you like flowers?"

He said as I took my usual seat in the chair, I sat the tape recording on the little stand next to it. I pressed record as I began.

"I think the guards would be interested to know that you've been out of your cell"

He chuckled menacingly as he rose to his feet & stepped towards me.

"If you had seriously wanted to tell, you already would of…"

I stood up placing my hands on my hips.

"How do you know I haven't already?"

He went on to tell me his views on Batman, How he felt it was unfair that Batman roamed free in Gotham while he rotted away here in the cell. How Batman was the one doing all the wrong…Not him.

As I listened I began feeling sorry for the guy, Batman was the cause of his problems…including the way he looked now.

I nodded & commented when need be, took down notes in his file.

Soon he walked over as he was practically nose to nose with me, this was where it all began to shift.

"Ya know sweets, I like you…I really do. Even your name…we rework it abit and"

I cut him off because I had herd this countless times before…I shook my head.

"Harley Quinn, Like the clown…I know, you have no idea how many times I have herd that!"

he gently placed a hand on my cheek.

"Well it's a name that puts a smile on my face, it lets me know there is someone here I can relate to…someone who'd like to hear my secrets…"

I was hooked, This man had taken my heart by storm with the smallest thing…words. I wanted to hear his secrets, to know who he was, his past, his future dreams…everything!

"Really? Go on!"

I said as he moved his hand, placing a finger on my lips, shaking his head.

"Not here my dear, to many eyes watching & ears listening…Come back tonight, I'll be waiting for you"

He said as he began to laugh, backing into his corner. Taking a seat in the shadows again. I quickly rose to my feet, grabbing my things then headed back to my office. Once back, I tossed the recorder & clipboard on the desk, I picked up the bouquet from vase, burying my noses amongst the crimson petal.

I inhaled their sweet scent as I sunk onto the counch… He was the man of my dreams. I sat up, the arm holding the roses at my side.

A thought had come to me… I had to get him out of here…Now.


End file.
